frustration, séduction, satisfaction
by XV's-Andy
Summary: OS Bella est enterrée dans sa relation avec Edward qui ne la regarde plus, qui va bien pouvoir l'en sortir? Au menu, de la frustration, de la séduction et de la satisfaction! Rating M assez soft


Frustation, Seduction, Satisfaction

Edward est aujourd'hui médecin, tout comme son père il travaille à l'hôpital d'une petite ville de France... Edward, mon cher mari qui s'occupe plus de ses patients que de moi et de Renesmée. Nous sommes mariés depuis 10 ans et Renesmée dont la croissance a ralentie, à l'allure d'une ado de 16 ans.

Edward, mon mari qui ne me regarde plus, qui ne me touche plus, mon mari pour qui je n'existe plus. Il est loin le temps où j'étais son centre du monde, non pas que cette époque me manque, mais j'aimerais tout de même que notre famille sois plus unis. Tout a commencé à la fin de ma vie de nouveau né, à partir du moment où j'ai maitrisé ma soif, ma force, que je me suis adaptée à ma condition de vampire, il s'est lancé corps et âme dans ses études de médecine, nous délaissant ma fille et moi. Au début j'ai eu l'impression de revivre, je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, Edward n'était pas là pour me chaperonner, je me suis jamais autant amusé que pendant ces quelques mois. Puis Renesmée et Jacob se sont concentrés sur leur relation, et à partir de là j'étais seule, et autant dire que le temps est long quand on ne dors jamais! Les mois on passés, j'ai vu ma fille et mon meilleur ami s'épanouir, j'ai vu mon mari partir toujours plus tôt et rentrer toujours plus tard de ses gardes, je l'ai vu passer des jours entiers enfermé dans son bureau sans sortir, à bosser. J'ai espéré, espéré que quand il aurait fini son internat notre vie redeviendrait comme avant, après tout Carlisle arrive à tout concilier lui. Mais non, il a eu son diplôme, a fini major de sa promo mais rien n'a changé, ça a peut être même empiré.

C'est cette année là que j'ai proposé que l'on s'installe en France, la famille Cullen y avait élu domicile, et me rapprocher de ma famille adoptive me permettrait de combler mes journées de solitudes. Je ne me suis pas trompée, je passais tout mon temps avec Alice qui faisait preuve d'une grande invention pour nous occuper, j'avais refait la décoration de notre maison 3 fois avec Esmée, enchaînais les heures de jeux vidéos avec Emmett, appris l'histoire américaine à la perfection avec Jasper et j'avais même appris le piano avec Rosalie. Cependant depuis quelques mois la gaieté n'était plus dans la famille Cullen. Il faut dire que quand le petit lutin qui amène la bonne humeur a le cœur brisé et quand c'est celui qui a le pouvoir de changer vos émotions qui l'a quitté, l'humeur n'est pas au beau fixe. Aujourd'hui peut être encore moins que d'habitude puisque c'est la Saint Valentin.

Résumons, Alice s'est fait larguée, Edward me délaisse, c'est le soir de la Saint Valentin Renesmée/Jacob, Rosalie/Emmett, Esmée/Carlisle sont sortis et mon mari est de garde, pour changer! Que faire? Je revois encore Edward me donner un petit paquet posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes et filant à l'hôpital, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit « c'est pour t'amuser, un truc que j'ai inventé qui a un bon effet sur nous ». Puis il avait disparu, il ne restait qu'Alice et moi...

Alors que faire un 14 février seules? C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes installées devant un film, Valentine's Day, et surtout c'est ainsi qu'a germé une idée dans le cerveau totalement détraqué de ma meilleure amie de belle sœur.

-oh Bella! On va faire ça, hein, une soirée anti Saint Valentin? Dis oui, on va aller dans des bars, et en boîte pour danser, on va s'amuser, allez Bella, ça me changera les idées!

Comment dire non quand on la voit ainsi enjoué pour quelques choses... Je cédai et c'était parti pour une soirée de folie. Et c'est là que me revins en tête le cadeau d'Edward, il allait peut être se montrer utile en fin de compte! J'ouvris le paquet et découvrait une espèce d'éprouvette accompagnée d'un mot, "pour que tu redécouvre les plaisirs humains", je la divisais en deux et en tentait la moitié à Alice...

-Allez, à la soirée anti Saint Valentin, cul sec! J'avalai la « potion » d'une traite.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir pris la Porsche jaune d'Alice je me retrouvais dans un bar branché du sud de la France, de nombreux verres vides étaient posés à côté de moi, je me sentais ivre mais tellement vivante, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ressenti ça. Apparemment, Alice aussi s'amusait bien, elle était sur la piste de danse à se déhancher de manière plus que provocante, les yeux pétillants sous l'effet de la joie, et surement aussi de la grande quantité d'alcool qu'on avait absorbées.

Les heures passaient, les verres vides étaient toujours plus nombreux, les mecs bourraient qui tentaient de nous draguer aussi... Pourtant aucun n'attirait mon attention, cela faisait presque 3 chansons qu'Alice continuait à se mouvoir devant moi sans me lâcher du regard, j'étais troublée, déboussolée. Malgré tous ses mecs qui l'entouraient c'est moi qu'elle ne quittait pas du regard, cette sensation était grisante, une douce chaleur naissait au creux de mon ventre au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées ainsi, à se dévorer du regard, je repris pieds quand elle s'approcha de moi, m'invitant à la rejoindre, m'entrainant dans une danse des plus sensuelle. Tout les regards étaient posés sur nous, c'était une sensation divine, je me sentais désirée, enviée, jalousée, autant d'émotions que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis des années. Au diable la frustration, place à la séduction. Les danses s'enchainaient et rien ne nous séparait, nos yeux étaient accrochés, nos corps étaient collés, ses mains me frôlaient et affolaient tout mes sens. Si j'avais été humaine j'aurais frissonné, j'aurais fondu, je me serais liquéfié...

Alice semblait dans le même état que moi, je désirais plus, je voulais lui appartenir et qu'elle m'appartienne, je voulais son corps, je la voulais corps et âme, je la voulais comme j'avais voulu du sang humain lors de transformation, au diable Edward, je ne voulais qu'une chose, céder à mes pulsions et faire l'amour avec Alice. Pendant ma réflexion j'avais baissé les yeux, je savais qu'Alice avait vu ma décision, foutu don! Je me décidai tout de même à relever la tête, plantant mon regard dans le sien, après tout je n'avais pas honte. Elle me regardait d'une façon si intense, je me sentais faiblir, quelle puissance, tout mon corps pliait devant ses yeux ocres, elle me dévisageait, pénétrait mon âme, et avec une passion dévorante elle m'embrassa. Elle avait fondu sur moi comme un rapace sur sa proie, elle m'embrassait avec ferveur, je lui appartenais, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi pourvu que ses lèvres ne quittent jamais les miennes. Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans ce baiser, juste du désir à l'état pur, un échange bestial... je savais tout les regards braqués sur nous mais je m'en foutais.

Je grognais quand elle détachait ses lèvres des miennes, je la regardais ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait arrêté l'échange alors que je voulais tellement plus, et quand je croisais ses yeux je compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi, d'un commun accord nous quittions le bar, à vitesse humaine, et diable que ça me semblait lent! Mais une fois dehors nous courrions, le plus vite possible jusqu'au premier hôtel de standing. La chambre payée, la porte refermée, je me jetais sur elle, jamais je n'avais ressentie un tel sentiment, chaque cellule de mon corps appelaient à plus, chaque parcelle de moi la désiraient.

J'utilisais ma force de vampire plus jeune pour la pousser jusqu'au lit majestueux et dévorer ses lèvres avec d'autant plus de ferveur. Elle arracha mes habits sans ménagement et nous nous retrouvions vite en sous vêtements. Elle nous fit basculer et prit le dessus, elle prit l'initiative d'explorer mon corps du bout des ses doigts, du bout de sa langue, je ne contrôlais plus rien, tout n'était que plaisir et gémissement. Mes mains parcourraient sa peau si douce tandis que sa langue jouait avec mon cou. Lentement elle descendit sur ma poitrine tandis que ses doigts se glissaient sous mon shorty, toutes les sensations quelle me faisaient ressentir étaient nouvelles pour moi et oh combien merveilleuses, je sentais l'orgasme monter petit à petit en moi, et quand sa langue remplaça ses doigts je ne mis pas longtemps à l'atteindre, et dans un dernier souffle je ne pu retenir un « je t'aime Alice »

Jamais Edward ne m'avait fait ressentir ça, Alice m'avait comblé... Cette nuit là nous avons fait l'amour, je l'ai aimé, et je sais qu'elle m'a aimé. Les effets de l'alcool s'était dissipés et pourtant nous étions là, enlacées. Je ne regrettais rien, mais je doutais, qu'en était-il d'Alice? Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées elle me dit:

-Je ne regrette rien Bella, mais toi? Et Edward?

-Je ne regrette rien non plus, cette nuit a été magnifique, avec Edward rien ne va plus depuis des années, je sais pas se qu'il va se passer, je ne sais pas se que tu veux, je ne sais pas se que tu attends de moi, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que cette nuit avec toi... Si j'avais pu rougir, je serais devenue rouge pivoine, je venais de me mettre a nu, je lui avait donner tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir, je ne savais pas si ça serait suffisant, mais j'étais prête à tenter le coup. Je n'avait dit que des vérités, et mon discours m'avait ouvert les yeux, ça n'allait plus avec Edward depuis des années, et Alice me faisait me sentir bien, me rendait heureuse, j'étais prête à le quitter pour elle mais qu'en était-il de ses désirs.

-Je t'aime Bella, ça fait des années. Après votre mariage avec Edward je suis partie, rappelle toi, j'avais eu une vision, c'était avant que les Volturi nous attaque à Forks,. Avec Jasper nous étions parti chercher du renfort mais surtout pour m'éloigner de toi, Jasper ne le savait pas, mais mes sentiments changeaient, j'étais attirée par toi, alors j'ai fuit, emmenant mon mari avec moi. Ça a plus ou moins marché, j'ai appris pendant ce temps là à maitriser ces nouveaux sentiments, j'ai appris à les cacher à Jasper, à Edward, à toi. J'ai enfouis ça au fond de moi, puis un jour, tout est revenu, lors d'une simple après midi entre filles au cinéma, tu as posé ta tête sur mon épaule et tout est remonté à la surface de manière si violente que j'ai décidé de partir en France. Prétextant le fait qu'il fallait changer de ville, nous sommes tous partis, je t'ai laissé derrière moi... Une fois de plus j'ai enfouis tout mes sentiments, érigeant de nouvelles barrières, j'avais construit une forteresse autour de cet amour qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Puis vous êtes venus nous rejoindre en France, tu avais l'air au plus mal, alors j'ai essayé d'être là pour toi, petit à petit mes défenses faiblissaient, et il y a quelques mois Jasper l'a sentie, il a perçu cet amour que je m'efforçais de cacher. On en a longuement discuté, je l'ai blessé mais j'étais prête à me battre pour qu'il reste, comme je le faisais si bien depuis des années... Mais il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter, il est parti, je me souviens encore de ce qu'il m'a dit en partant « sois heureuse Alice, tu le mérite plus que personne, Bella te comblera comme je n'ai jamais su le faire ». Mais il restait Edward, je voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais c'est mon frère, je ne peux pas lui prendre sa compagne, et puis, je suis une femme...

Alice avait les traits tirés après son discours, j'étais émue, tant d'année qu'elle m'aimait, et moi qui ne voyait rien du tout. Elle avait baissé la tête et délicatement je l'obligeais à la relever, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Jasper a raison, tu mérites plus que quiconque d'être heureuse, et si tu m'en laisse l'occasion, j'aimerais avoir la chance d'être la personne qui te rendra heureuse. Edward est marié à son travail aujourd'hui et je me fiche que tu sois une femme, on tombe amoureux d'un être, d'une personne, pas d'une femme ou d'un homme, mais d'un être humain. Ce que tu m'a fait ressentir cette nuit était magique, je veux pouvoir vivre et revivre ça pour l'éternité.

Et je la pris dans mes bras pour sceller cet relation naissante. Une seule chose restait à faire, quitter Edward et l'annoncer au Cullen, et ce ne serait pas chose facile... En milieu d'après midi, il fallut bien quitter la chambre et retourner au manoir, je savais que tout irai vite, j'étais imprégnée de l'odeur d'Alice et elle était imprégnée de la mienne, nous ne pourrions pas cacher les choses...

Nous repartîmes donc dans la Porsche jaune, et arrivés, je me dirigeais vers Edward.

-Il faut que je te parle... Il me dévisagea, légèrement surpris mais me suivit. Écoute Edward, je... Enfin nous... Ça fait des années que je ne me sens pas bien, tu n'es plus là pour moi ou pour Renesmée, tu étais si absorbé par tes études et ton travail que tu as raté des choses importantes, son premier baiser, sa rentrée au lycée, tu n'étais pas là pour la consoler des ses peines, pour l'aider à vaincre ses peurs. Tu n'étais pas là pour moi, tu m'as délaissé, tu n'as pas vu que je sombrais, que j'étais seule...

-Mais Bella, je suis là, tous les soirs, avec toi dans cette maison, puis Nessy ne m'a jamais rien dit...

-Edward, tes soirées tu les passe dans ton bureau à bosser, il est impossible de te parler...

-Mais bien sûr que si...

-S'il te plait laisse moi finir! Hier soir, j'ai utilisé ton cadeau avec Alice, on est allées dans un bar, on a bu, on a dansé, on a rigolé, je me suis sentie revivre, elle m'a fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais connues...

-Tu as couché avec ma sœur! Je sentais la colère en lui... Avec cette... Tu m'as trompé avec cette pute incapable de garder son mari... A ses mots je ne pu empêcher un grognement, il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça! Instinctivement je me mis en position de combat.

-Elle m'a fait ressentir des choses que tu m'as jamais permit de connaître, elle était là pendant tout ces mois où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Je savais que mes mots étaient durs, je sentais mon côté bestial prendre le dessus... Alors oui, toi est moi c'est fini. Je me suis rendue compte que pendant des années tu m'as bridé, aujourd'hui je veux vivre...

A ses paroles il me sauta dessus, je ne voulais pas me battre avec lui, je me contentais de parer les coups, mais ça devenait difficile et finalement je vis son poing s'abattre sur moi sans que je n'ai le temps de l'esquiver. Je me retrouvais au sol, la douleur était intense, je fermais les yeux attendant les suivants. Seulement rien ne vint, je levais la tête pour voir Edward plaqué au mur par Carlisle, Emmett, et Nessy se trouvait entre lui et moi, le sermonnant. Alice se précipitait sur moi, m'aidant à me relever, je n'osais pas regarder les Cullen, je me sentais honteuse de causer une telle souffrance à cette famille et je ne me sentais pas digne de lui appartenir. Je restais donc là blottit dans les bras d'Alice n'osant pas bouger. Renesmée s'approcha de moi.

-Maman, Alice! Je dois dire que je m'y attendais pas, mais maman, quand je vois comment tu étais ces derniers mois, je suis heureuse pour toi si tu as l'occasion de trouver le bonheur, ne t'en fait pas pour Papa, il s'en remettra. Je ne pu retenir un sourire et embrassais tendrement ma fille.

-Nessy a raison Bella, tu feras toujours partie de cette famille, et mon vulgaire de fils s'y fera.

-Esmée a raison, soutins Carlisle, tu fais partie de cette famille tout autant que lui.

-Tu restes ma petit sœur, dit Emmett avec léger sourire lubrique, ce qui lui valu un tape magistrale de la part de Rosalie qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Edward qui était toujours dans un coin de la pièce me regardait et je m'enfonçais encore un peu plus si possible contre Alice.

-Je suis désolée Bella... Je... Tu as raison je n'étais pas là, je suis désolée aussi Nessy... Alors euh, je vais, je pense me réinscrire au lycée avec toi et comme ça on pourra peut être rattraper le temps perdu, enfin, si tu veux... Ma fille se leva et se blottit contre son père, tout sourire.

-J'en serais très heureuse papa, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, finalement ça ne se passait pas si mal. Edward reprit la parole.

-Alice, j'espère que tu ne feras pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, Je n'ai pas su me souvenir à temps à quel point Bella est formidable, heureusement j'ai la chance de me rattraper auprès de Renesmée, mais, fais attention à elle... Alice se contenta de hocher la tête. A mon tour je me levais et enlacais ce qui était maintenant mon ex-mari.

-Merci, fut la seule que je réussis à dire.

J'étais heureuse, j'allais pouvoir commencer une relation avec un femme merveilleuse, et tout le monde nous approuvaient à un degré différent certes, mais personne ne nous avez renié. Le temps de la frustration été révolu, celui de la séduction aussi, maintenant ils faisaient place à la satifaction. Toute la famille quitta la pièce et je me jetais sur Alice pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Épilogue, 6 mois plus tard

C'était la rentrée des classes, Alice et Bella filaient le parfait amour, cela faisait 4 mois que le divorce avait été prononcé et même si ça avait été dur au début, je m'étais fait à leur relation, elles respiraient le bonheur et cela me comblait. Quant à moi, je faisais la rentrée des classes avec ma fille, en 6 mois nous nous étions retrouvés et j'étais heureux d'avoir une fille si formidable. Officiellement j'étais son cousin arrivé d'Amérique, cela me perturbait un peu d'abandonner l'hôpital pour reprendre le lycée mais être avec ma fille me comblait. Nous étions dans la même classe, et alors que j'entrais dans la salle de cours de physique je fus frappé par une odeur, je me figeais presque sous le choc, cette odeur était divine. Ma fille avait compris rapidement ce qu'il se passait et me tira vers une table libre. L'odeur provenait d'une jeune fille brune au yeux marron, elle était vraiment très belle et me faisait penser à Bella, chose étrange, puisque pour elle aussi je ne captais que certaines de ses pensées. Je me tournait vers Nessy l'interrogeant du regard.

- Elle s'appelle Kristen, je ne la connais pas bien, mais je suis sur que vous pourriez vous entendre, me dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Ma fille avait sans aucun doute perçu mon trouble vis à vis de Kristen. Finalement cette année de lycée pourrait s'avérer intéressante.


End file.
